(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to an optical modulation device, in particular, relates to an optical modulation device having a matching circuit.
(ii) Related Art
An optical modulator modulating a transmitted light is used for an optical module or the like for high speed optical communication. The optical modulator modulates intensity of an optical signal according to an input electrical signal. For example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-252251 discloses an optical module having an EA (Electro-Absorption) optical modulator.